User blog:PokeFreak117/The Adventures of Max season 2 part 7
Max was in Fuschia City Hospital by Queen’s side. Before him stood a strange man in a black suit of body armor. He wore a mask exactly like the ones that his Executives wore. On his waist he wore four pokeballs, each of them marked with a black stamp that looked like two swords crossing. A keystone was fastened to the chest of his suit, and the beedrill by his side wore a necklace holding beedrillite. Max gulped and looked at the figure. “Who are you!? How did you get in here!?” he demanded. The man looked directly at Max. “No one saw me come in. Currently, this room is the only place in this hospital that is not affected by the spores that my breloom has released.” “What’s this about?” Max asked. The figure loomed over Max. “Don’t play dumb, child,” he said, his voice obviously altered by a voice scrambler. “You can’t destroy my entire base, not to mention ruin my plans, and expect me not to find you.” “You’re Team Cyber’s-” “Founder,” the figure said, cutting across Max. “I must say, my friend Drake told me quite a lot about you when he wasn’t in jail or fighting you. I must say, it’s impressive, but disturbing. I never thought in a million years that you would find out about what we were doing. None of that matters now though. What matters is that you destroyed everything I have worked for. Because of this, I have no choice but to eliminate you. It's a shame, honestly. Had you had an evil bone in your body at all, I could have used you.” The nodded to the beedrill next to him, then touched the keystone on his suit. In a flash of light, beedrill had mega evolved. Max snorted. “As if that can beat me!” As he threw a pokeball, charizard sprung forth. “Flare blitz, now!” “Beedrill, double team,” his opponent replied calmly. Beedrill seemed to split into two of itself, and evaded charizard’s attack easily. “Now use poison jab,” the man said. Beedrill rammed its stingers into charizard's stomach quickly, then flew back so as not to stay in range for long. Charizard fell out of the sky and crumpled up in pain. Thick purple bubbles floating out of its mouth warned of its poisoning. The man shook his head. “That’s all you can offer? That charizard is poisoned. It won’t be able to take another poison jab. Are you just going to let it suffer?” Max said nothing as he returned charizard to its pokeball. There was only one pokemon he had that was fast enough to even try to rival that beedrill. He threw a pokeball and out came lopunny. Lopunny mega evolved and charged at beedrill, who also charged. The two collided, but it was lopunny who was sent flying. “Brick break,” Max muttered. The masked figure returned beedrill. “I’ve seen all i need to. You’re not strong enough to offer me a half decent battle. I know i’m stronger than you now, so know this: if i ever catch you interfering with my work again, i… will… end… you.” Max gulped and nodded. “Understood.” The figure turned to leave the room. As he did so, Max lunged out, tackling him. “What the-” the figure said. “Lesson number one,” Max said. “I don’t quit.” His foe fought back, and they seemed physically equal. As his foe attempted to reach for one of his Pokeballs, Max struck his hand, causing the person to drop the Pokeball in surprise. Suddenly, the figure seemed to collect all his strength at once, throwing Max off and against the wall of the room. The figure bent over and delivered a hard punch to Max’s stomach. Max gasped for air as the figure pulled back his fist. As his foe was about to punch, Max brought up his foot and kicked, sending the person flying against the far wall. As the person made impact, his mask fell off, revealing that he wasn’t actually a “he” at all. Rather, the person who had attacked Max was a woman with light blonde hair and pale skin. Max let out a surprised gasp. The woman glared at him. “Surprised to see that a woman can lead an organization?” she growled. “Just for that, I might let us finish our battle!” She threw a pokeball as a Breloom popped out. “Now we’re talking,” Mas said, grinning as he sent out Charizard. It was Poisoned and hurt, but a fire burned in its eyes. It wanted to win, and Max knew it. Max quickly grabbed a full restore and sprayed it on charizard as breloom delivered a mach punch attack. Max grinned. “That all you got? BRING IT ON!” Charizard let out a blast of fire that threw breloom back. One hit. That’s all it took to knock it out. The woman grunted. She threw a pokeball which opened to reveal a midnight form Lycanroc. It snarled as it swung its claws at charizard wildly. Charizard stayed out of the way. It was still angry at the woman, and fought twice as hard, determined to make her pay. It charged the Lycanroc, slamming it with a powerful brick break attack. Lycanroc was thrown back, but scrambled to its feet and struck back, raking charizard with its claws. Charizard grabbed it and knocked it out by throwing it into the ground. The woman retreated Lycanroc. “Fascinating,” she muttered. “It seems that your charizard’s proud warrior mentality has kicked in. I wants to prove that it’s better than me. Adorable.” Charizard growled, and the flame on its tail seemed to grow brighter. The woman sent out a Muk, which could barely fight back against charizard, who was immediately on top of it. In a fierce tangle, charizard won. The woman groaned. “Your charizard’s health is low, so blaze has probably kicked in. It’d be pointless to try to take it down with most of my members. Only one can defeat it,” she said, sending out beedrill. It was still mega evolved, so she didn’t have to waste a moment. Beedrill charged. Charizard dodged. The two took turns throwing and dodging attacks. The battle was going nowhere. Whenever charizard tried to use heat wave, Beedrill would slip out of the way with double team. Max glanced at the window of the room and smiled. Charizard looked at him quickly and caught on. It flew at the window, shattering it and flying outside with beedrill close behind. Max smiled. Beedrill was closing in fast, but Max knew what he was doing. Charizard allowed Beedrill to close in, then made a sharp U-turn, flipping above beedrill and smashing into its backside with a fierce flare blitz attack. Both pokemon were knocked out in the impact, and fell to the ground outside the hospital. The woman glared at Max. “I suppose it’s pointless to try and defeat you with my remaining few pokemon, given the fact that you beat my Beedrill.” “I suppose it is,” Max replied, surprised at multiple things. First, she seemed so weak. He defeated her ace fighter with a mere charizard, which had been damaged severely. Second, here she was, practically quitting. It seemed so… wrong. Whoever this woman was, she OBVIOUSLY wasn’t leader material. This woman was practically a joke. What made her think she was strong enough to run such a destructive team? Max sent out garchomp, who kept her pinned to the floor. Max pulled out his phone, made a quick call, then closed it back up as he turned to his company. “I’m calling the international police,” he said firmly. “They’ll know what to do with you.” The woman gritted her teeth, but stayed silent, knowing that it isn’t wise to argue with someone who’s garchomp has blade to your neck. It didn’t take long for an absol carrying Looker to burst in. “Max!” Looker exclaimed. “I’m glad to see you’re okay.” “No thanks to you,” Max said, irritated. “Isn’t it your JOB to take care of things like this?” Looker sighed. “I know you’re angry, but the international police prioritize in the biggest threats, and neutralize the smaller ones if we can.” Max’s face went red. “They tried to destroy my home region and you call that ‘SMALLER’!?” “There are villains out there who are currently trying to destroy WORLD, Max! Do the names Cyrus or Lysandre mean anything to you!?” Looker shot back. Max simply shook his head. “Riora is my home!” “I know that! Look at things in perspective, Max. What matters more, the safety of just one region, or the safety of the world?” Looker asked, more calmly. Max stared at the floor, unable to answer. Looker sighed. “It’s over now, just remember what i said. The international police can’t be everywhere at once. Anyways, I have some other news for you. We can talk more after this woman is in custody.” To be continued…….. Category:Blog posts